


Mistletoe

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, F/M, Romantic Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Now when was that first kiss?
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 19





	Mistletoe

“It was New year’s Eve.”

“Nope, it was Christmas Eve” He corrected. 

“No Garfield, it was New year’s Eve” she said closing her book giving him her full and annoyed attention. “It was about 20 minutes to midnight, everyone at the party seem to be paired off. Everyone was starting to get -“

"Smoochy" 

"affectionate.” Raven stated “ I was a bit uncomfortable for me. So I ended up on the roof. Where I found you for the exact same reason.”

"True” He said leaning back into the couch cushions enjoying story. 

“We sat down together, You started getting sappy.” She said.

“You mean Romantic?” 

“We talked the wind gusted up we got cold. I let you wrap yourself up in my cloak with me.“ Raven squirmed slightly in her seat. "We heard the clock strike midnight and then you kissed me.”

“I was amazed you didn’t push me off the roof.” he said “We made out, talked, made out some more, talked, It was almost 4 am before we left the roof.”

“That was our first kiss.” Raven insisted 

“Nope.” he said with a knowing smile. 

“You don’t remember that?” she spat. 

“No I remember it vividly! It was a great night! but it wasn’t our first kiss.“ Beast Boy said turning to her. "It was Christmas Eve. All of us were together in the common room watching It’s a Wonderful Life. I went to the kitchen and you caught me coming back underneath the mistletoe.”

“Wait! what?”

“You see Cyborg made some of Grandma Stone’s famous eggnog. The secret ingredient was what he called Kentucky corn.“ Beast Boy tried to hold back his amusement. "We didn’t find out till the next day that Kentucky corn was another name for Bourbon.”

"You mean?” she groaned. 

“You had three cups of it on an empty stomach. By the time Jimmy Stewart wanted to live you were pretty loopy. You caught me coming back from the kitchen to get you a glass of water and you planted one on me that almost knocked me off my feet and did knock you off yours.”

Raven started to cringe a little pulling her legs up so she could wrap her arms around them.

“You passed out into my arms.” he said.

“Oh Azar-” Raven buried her face in her knees. “The headache, I woke up tucked in on the couch.” Raven raised her head “You were there when I woke up?” she asked not sure if she could believe the fuzzy memories.

“Yep, your inaugural hang over.” He said scooting close to her on the couch putting a comforting arm around her. 

“Why did you make me remember that?”

“I got to spend the night with you and just the light from the Christmas tree. ” He said trying to choose his words carefully. “It was also one of those first times we just talked like people when you woke up. I mean after I got you an ice pack and a handful of Advil." 

"I guess that did pave the way for that night on the roof.” she said quietly let herself lean into his embrace letting her head rest on his shoulder. “I think it was worth the rough morning. ”

Beast Boy reached out and tilted her chin up and gave her a lingering kiss. When he pulled away he said. “Are you kidding it was worth it to hear you say ‘Come here Beasty’ before you kissed me.”

“Are you sure I only had three cups?” 

from <https://yankeecountess.tumblr.com/post/153915353430/an-advent-calendar-of-prompts>

No I don’t have the Christmas spirit this year. But I thought I would try to create some so this short one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on Dec 18th, 2019 https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/189744497329/mistletoe
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
